A forbidden romance
by Nino-chan
Summary: Goten and Trunks are home alone. All of the Z-fighters are training in space. But now there are two strong alien-girls, who want to attack the earth! And they're pretty too! What to do! What to doooo?? This is our first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ… L boohoohoo!!! If we did, we were rich by now, and we aren't…   
  
Writers note: This is our very first fanfic! Hope ya like it! Don't be too hard on us if you want to revieuw the story… Please don't mind the spelling, we're Dutch, so we don't know English spelling by heart. Goten and Trunks are in this story about 18 and 19. Bra and Pan are 14 and 15 (not too much age difference… :P) The two aliens are 17 and 18 years old. Have fun reading and revieuwing! (B-cause we'd love to have revieuws… Bad ones too… Not too much though… ^_^)  
  
"Bye mom! Bye dad!", yelled Trunks as he waved them goodbye. "Yeah! See ya!", Goten yelled too. "Finally! They're gone!" he sighed afterwards. "Yeah, a good thing they all went to train in outer space!", Trunks agreed. "What shall we do now, my dear Trunks?" "The same as we do every night! We try to take over the woooorld!!!" "We're Pinky and the Brain, yes Pinky and the Brain!", hummed Goten. "One is a genius, the other's insane!" hummed Trunks. "No, seriously Trunks, what shall we do?" "Er….. Well…. Letsssssssssss PATRYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" Trunks hopped around the CC's garden. "Trunks, I'll call you Pinky from now on okay?", Goten said. "NARF!" "I'll take that as an: okay… Let's call people for our party!" "Okay, but who?" "The CC is big enough, Trunks, let's call the whole school or something!" Trunks grinned. "Why not? Too bad Bra and Pan went to train too…" "Yeah, we're the only two fighters left…" "So?" "Dunno… Let's call people!" "Okay!"  
  
"Got everything?", Trunks asked nervous. "I guess…" "Let the party begin!!!" The first guests arrived. Soon, the whole CC was filled up with people. It looked like one giant disco. "Havin' fun, Trunks?", Goten yelled because the music was really loud. "Well… Let's go outside for a minute okay?" "Sure!"   
  
They stepped outside, into a cool breeze. "Whew! It's cold outside! No wait…. It's warm inside! Do you like the party?", asked Goten again. "Not really… It'd been more fun with Pan and Bra, don't you think?", Trunks replied. "Guess you're right. Tomorrow the house'll be a mess! I don't wanna clean it all up!" "Me neither… We'll just call a cleaning company or something… Wait a minute…. Do you feel that?" "Feel what?" "That huge power level! Or two huge power levels!" "Maybe Bra and Pan are back!!!", Goten said, happily. "No. These power levels are way too high! Maybe dad and Goku are back or something. I have no idea!" "No, I dunno either… But we'll find out! Let's go look where it comes from!" "Okidoki!"  
  
They landed near to a huge crater. "What's this???", Trunks said surprised. "I have no idea! This wasn't here before… I think…" "Goten, you're stupid! Of course it wasn't here before! Hey look! What's that inside the crater!?" "Spaceship", Goten said, feeling insulted. "You're right! But there aren't any huge powers around anymore though…", Trunks said.   
  
Somewhere in a forest there were two alien-girls setting up a camp to stay for a while. "This planet is ours in no time at all!", said one of them, she looked like a girl round the 17 with catlike eyes an long blond hair with black stripes and a black tail. "Yes, and it's a beautiful planet. We can have a lot of fun here!", said the other happily. She had bright green eyes, and bright red hair with little blue stripes in it. She too had a tail, hers was red, with little blue spots. "Wait a minute! I sense people! Close to our ship!!! Come on, Faith, let's go check it out!" "Okay, I was getting bored…" said the girl who was apparently named Faith. She was the one with the catlike eyes… Then they took off.   
  
"Who'd you reckon it belongs to?" Goten asked. "How should I know! I know just as much as you do!" "Ow.. yeah… Well, maybe… maybe it belongs to the CC!" "Maybe… Let's go and find out!" They descended into the crater, and searched for a Capsule Corp sign, but they couldn't find any. "What do you think you're doing?", they suddenly heard. They flew back up, and came eye to eye with the two alien-girls. "Well look what we have here Juno! I think those two little tykes were spying on us!", said the one called Faith. "I guess you're right!" mumbled the other girl. "What shall we do with them?" "Kill 'em!" Juno grunted. "I wás getting hungry!", Faith said, while licking her lips. "I want the purple haired boy!!!" she yelled. "I think humans aren't tasty… Just give me some animals…" "Well.. I don't want to eat alone.. Let's kill them and eat some animals then..", said Faith disappointed. "Yeah!" Juno did a little dance. "I want to kill the porcupine!!!" "Who you callin' a porcupine??", Goten yelled while powering up. "Er…. You? Who else! You're stupid you know that?" "Hey! I only can call Goten stupid!!!" Trunks was powering up too. They expected to see fear on the faces of the girls, but they just stood there and smirked. "Well well well… Some boys here want to fight for their lives… Their puny little useless lives…", Faith laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, what are you waiting for? Attack us if you dare!", Juno said. "Errr… We don't hit girls…", Trunks said. "But we do! And we hit boys too! How's that!", Faith said. At the same time Juno shot a ki-blast at Goten, who had trouble dodging it. "Well, they're attacking us! I'm not gonna stand here waiting till they kill us!", Gotten yelled. He fired a Kamehameha back. Juno just stood there, not doing anything. It exploded. "Yes! I did it.", Goten said happily. Then the smoke moved away and Juno stood there, just as before. "You did what?", Juno asked. "He did something stupid!", Trunks answered before Goten could say anything. "The Kamehameha is such a old fashioned attack! No one uses it anymore! Well.. strong people.", Faith said. Goten opened his mouth to say something, but Juno was already powering up for another attack. Trunks and Faith just stood there watching the show. "He doesn't stand a chance.", Faith told Trunks "and its your turn next! You can power up if you want but you don't stand a chance either."  
"Haha! You really think you can beat me?!", Goten asked, while smiling. He turned SSJ. Now it was Juno's turn to laugh. Goten blinked. When he opened his eyes again, Juno was SSJ too! "H.. How did you do that?", he asked, stunned. "Don't think you're the only Saiyans left!", Faith said. "But hey! If you're Saiyans then I'm your prince!", Trunks told them. "You are? I'll practice my bowing!", said Juno sarcastic "and besides, we're not fully Saiyan. We're only a little bit Saiyan.". Trunks and Goten were kinda scared now. "I wish our dads were here.", Goten sighed. "Dads? Whaddaya mean? Are they stronger?", Faith asked. "Yeah! A lot.", Trunks answered. "uhuh!", Goten approved. "And where are they now? Dead?", Juno laughed. "Well, if they are, they weren't that strong!", Faith said. "Well for your information they're training in outer space!", Goten yelled, loosing his temper. "When 'll they come back?", Juno asked. "Dunno, next week I think. Why?", Trunks was still calm. "Well, see you next week, same time same place! Whit your dads… and the rest of the familie! I don't mind!", Faith said and flew off.   
"Hey Porcupine! You're kinda cute, you know that?", Juno flew off to, not seeing Goten turning really red. Trunks heard Juno say something to Faith. It looked an awful lot like: Porcupines are so cute!  
Then the two girls roared with laughter. Trunks and Goten decided to go back to the CC.   
  
"Well… Looks like the party's over… Let's call a cleaning company.", Trunks said.   
10 minutes later the cleaning people arrived. "This is going to take a while!", one of the guys said. "Let's go into town, waiting till those cleaning people are done..", Trunks suggested. "Yeah, let's go for a snack!", answered Goten. "You'll never chance..", sighed Trunks.  
  
They found a big restaurant with an all-you-can-eat-buffet. That'd come in handy, after all, they were Saiyans. They found out all the food was gone! Then they detected a huge pile of food on one table. Behind the pile were... THE TWO ALIEN GIRLS!! The two boys bellowed. "Faith and Juno, wasn't it?" asked Goten. "Awww, they remember us!" Faith said. "You think he has a crush on me?" whispered Juno. "Think? Think?! Isn't it obvious?" "Well, if I said: He has a crush on me, it looked like I was really full of myself," Juno said. "Aren't you?" "A little, maybe..." And the two girls bursted out in loud laughter... again. "Can we have some of your food? As you have all the food on your table.." said Trunks. "We have to fill our Saiyan stomachs too!" Juno said arrogantly. "But the porcupine can dig in. I've heard porcupines only eat veggies and stuff, so he can have my salad." She placed her salad on the ground. "Well, go on! Eat it! I know you want to! I can see it in your eyes!" And they both began looking into Gotens eyes. "Yes! Yess!! I can see it now!" Faith said, still looking. Trunks took a quick look too. "I don't see anything," he said. "Look harder!" said Faith mysteriously. Juno started singing. "I'm gonna be a mighty queen, so enemies beware! And of course I'm gonna need a king with porcupine hair!" (lion king) Faith started laughing. Trunks tried really hard not to laugh. Goten was really angry now. "I don't care what you say!" he said while he grabbed some plates from the table, and he walked to another table where he started eating. "Sit down!" Faith said to Trunks, pushing him in a chair, so he had no choice. "Now tell us all about you!" she said, looking really interested. Then he looked at Juno, who yawned and looked really bored. "Go on!" said Faith. And Trunks started talking..  
  
When he was finished, he heard a loud snore. Juno had fallen asleep. Goten too. And the restaurant was really empty. Faith was the only one with her eyes open. But Trunks didn't know she could sleep with her eyes open. He stood up and Faith woke up. "That was a really interesting story, Trunks! You should write a book about it!" Then she shook Juno untill she woke up. "C'mon Juno! We have to find an hotel!" "Yeah.. Whatever.. What time is it anyway?" Juno said sleepily. "Err... 3am." "WHAT?!" screamed Juno, fully awake now, "We can't find a hotel this time of the night! We'll become homeless! And we're going to smell and grow beards and gonna drink and do druks and live with yucky people in cardboard boxes and we'll wear hats of newspapers!" Goten and Trunks laughed at the stupid things Juno said, but Faith took it seriously. "I don't want to be homeless.." she sobbed, "We'll be jet ugly and old and die alone and we'll never make our dreams come true and we'll never marry and we'll never get kids and if we're old ladies, we won't have grandchildren, and..." "STOP IT!" Goten yelled. "You can stay with us!!" The two sad faced broke into wide smiles. "Okay!" they said happily.  
  
On the way to the CC, Juno whispered to Faith: "We're not really acting like villians." "So??" Faith didn't understand. "Don't you understand?! If we don't conquer this planet, our boss'll be really angry, and he'll kill us!" Juno whispered. "We're stronger than the boss, and besides, I want a good fight. So we'll wait for their parents. And the best place to wait for them is the place where they live!" Faith whispered back.  
  
The cleaning company was already done when they arrived at the CC. Trunks and Goten brought the girls to different guestrooms next to eachother. "Enjoy your stay!" said Trunks, as if they stayed in an hotel. "Breakfast at eleven!" Goten said, as they were walking away.  
  
"Faith? You don't have a pj either, right?" Juno said. "No, I don't.." Faith told her. They looked into some closets and finally they went to bed with two tshirts. Belonging to Trunks.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Here is the next chapter. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days. In that chapter, Pan and Bra will arrive. Thanks for your reviews! You're the best! 


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, Faith woke up really early. She couldn't sleep anymore, so she decided to wake Juno and make breakfast. But Juno wouldn't wake up. Then she explored the CC, and found a big swimming pool somewhere in the house. In one of the closets she had found a bikini which belonged to Bra. She went to put it on and dived into the pool. Goten heard something downstairs. "BURGLARS!!" he yelled, and Trunks woke up too. "Where? Where??" Trunks panicked. "Downstairs!" said Goten. Armed with a bottle of shower gel and shaving cream, they went downstairs. "In the pool!" whispered Trunks. "My mothers jewellery lies there! In one of the lockers! Let's go!" They kicked open the door, and ran inside. To their surprise, they saw Faith dicing into the water. In Bra's bikini! Trunks almost drooled all over the floor. "Hey! What are you doing in Bra's bikini!" yelled Goten. "Bra? What's that?" asked Faith. "Bra's my girlfriend!" said Goten. "And my sister!" said Trunks. "Oh.. sorry. I made a hole in it, 'cause there wasn't one for my tail.. Hope she doesn't mind.." "You did WHAT?" Goten yelled. "Ah, she didn't wear the damn thing anyway!" said Trunks.  
  
In the mean time, Juno had woken up too, because of the screaming downstairs. When she looked outside the window, she saw another spaceship. She jumped out of the window and tried to open the door. Then she saw a button. She pushed it and the door slid open. Juno walked into the shop, and found there only was some kind of machine. "Ohh! What does this button do???" she said to herself. "Let's put it on 999! I love that number!" Suddenly the machine started to work. "Whoa.. I'm getting heavier! This is fun! Let's see... I'll put it on 5000! Yeah!" She wanted to type the number, but then she heard a voice: "The capacity of this machine is only 1000." "Aww, man! This thing sucks!" She didn't turn off the machine as she walked out of the door. She decided to look for Faith. Where did the screaming come from? She walked back into the house and heard noises from behind the door. When she walked into the room, she saw a huge swimmingpool, where Faith, Trunks and Goten were swimming. Trunks was looking as if he was dreaming, and Goten looked really angry. Juno sneaked behind Goten and gave him a push. He fell over, into the water. "Hahahahahaha!" laughed Faith. "Good one!" "I know!" laughed Juno. Now really REALLY angry, Goten came out of the pool. "You'll pay for this!" he said. But then they heard a noise in the garden. "What was that?" Trunks whispered. "It sounded like a spaceship!" said Faith, who came out of the water and took a towel. They looked outside. "It is! It is a spaceship!" said Juno. "Is it your dads? Well, it has the CC logo, but..." Then the door of the spaceship opened, Faith came standing behind Juno, in Trunks' shirt again. "Bra! Pan!" Goten and Trunks yelled, while they were running outside. "Let's go, Faith.." said Juno disappointed. "Yeah.." said Faith. And they took off.  
  
"Why are you back so early?" Goten asked. "Don't you want to see me?" Bra asked. "Of course I do!!" said Goten, a little too excited. Bra smiled. "We want to introduce you to someone. Two someones." Trunks said. "Trunks? I don't feel their powerlevel anywhere near.." Goten said, "I think they went back to their spaceship." "Who? Who's powerlevel? Who's spaceship?" asked Pan, smiling sweetly at Trunks. "Err.. Never mind!" said Goten. "It's good to have you back, Bra! You're looking better than ever! I've missed you so much!" "Silly!" she said, "I've been gone for only a day!" Faith.. Where are you, Trunks wondered. Goten seemed to have forgotten them already. But nothing was less true. I was hoping we'd spend the day with Juno..err.. and Faith and Trunks in the pool! But noooo! They had to interrupt! Hey! What am I thinking! I'm talking about my girlfriend and cousin here. I'd rather be with them.. woudn't I? Or not? "Well, we haven't had breakfast yet, so why don't we go and eat something inside?" proposed Pan. "Sure! I'm hungry! Goten, make me an egg!" Bra whined. "Well do it yourself!" Goten said angrily. Bra was shocked and went inside, feeling insulted. Goten went to take a shower. Trunks sat in the kitchen, but he didn't eat. "Trunks? What's wrong?" Pan asked, worried. "Leave me alone Pan!" Trunks yelled. He ran outside and lay down in the grass. A few minutes later he was joined by Goten. They lay in the grass together and started to talk about the girls.  
  
In the mean time, Juno and Faith went back to the CC to gather their clothes. Suddenly they bumped into Bra and Pan. "What are you doing here?!" they asked. "We came to get our clothes," the alien girls replied. "What?! What do you mean?!" Bra asked. "Well.. they took us home yesterday and we spend the night here. Our clothes still lie in the bedroom." They replied. "You.. slept.. with... our... boyfriends????" Pan asked, really angry now. "Huh?! No! Ugh! With them!? No way! We slept in the guest room!" said Juno. "But we got to go now!" Faith said, grabbing her clothes. "Yeah! Goodbye!" Juno said, and they ran off. "i'm sure Trunks didn't say anything about a girlfriend!" said Faith. "I don't know. I was sleeping.." said Juno. "Maybe she was lying. Are you allright?" Faith asked. "Yes! I don't care! Stupid Porcupine Boy has a girlfriend. I thought he was stupid anyway!" said Juno angrily. Then she burst out in tears. "I thought he liked me!!" she sobbed. "I thought he liked you too!" said Faith, "I mean, what's not to like about you?" "Yes, that's what I thought too!" sobbed Juno. "What about you though? I thought you liked that Trunks guy!" "No I don't!" said Faith. "Yes you dooo!!!" laughed Juno. "Okay. I do. But that doesn't matter now. They don't like us!" said Faith sadly. They walked into the garden. "Faith? Juno?" exclaimed Trunks. "Go away. I don't want to talk to you! Go back to your black haired girlfriend!" said Faith. "G.. girlfriend??" asked Trunks, "I don't have a girlfriend! PAN!!" Trunks ran inside the house. "Juno? Have you been lying?" Goten asked, looking worried. "Why are you worried about me?" Juno said, a little irritated. "Well, I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" said Goten. "That's a little late, don't you think?" said Juno. Trunks came back, screaming, with Pan behind him, also screaming, and Bra soon followed. "God! What were you thinking! Saying that you're my girlfriend!?!" screamed Trunks to Pan. Bra grinned. "Wouldn't you like that, Trunks!" she said smiling. "No I don't!" said Trunks angrily. Pan started crying, but this time it didn't have any effect on Trunks nor Goten. "Look what you have done, Trunks! You've made her cry!" yelled Bra to him. "So?! She cries all the time! Plus, she had no right to call me her boyfriend!" Trunks yelled back. "I don't have to listen to this.. I'm going!" said Juno, and she took off. "No, wait!" yelled Goten, and he went after her. "Where do you think you're going, mister?!" Bra screamed after him. Goten came back. But now Faith was getting angry. "GOTEN!" she yelled. "We all can see you like Juno, and not Bra! So go!" Goten stood there, not knowing what to do. But then Trunks flew off, not much later followed by Faith. Goten stood there, looking around, and decided to follow them too. "Why are you following me?" Trunks asked Faith. "Well.. I'm not going to follow Juno and Goten, and I'm not going to stay with the ex-girlfriend of Goten, and that stupid black haired girl!" "I'm not following Juno. I'm following you!" Goten suddenly said, who came flying next to Trunks. "Why not?!" asked Faith, getting angrier. "Well.. I don't think she wants to see me right now. And besides, I have to think for a while. Alone!" said Goten. "Then GO AWAY!" Faith yelled. "Okay.. Okay! I'm already gone! Sheesh!" Goten yelled while flying away.  
  
Juno sat in the spaceship. Suddenly, the telephone rang. The screen went on, and she saw the ugly face of the boss. "How's it going, Juno?" he asked. "Great! Really great, boss!" Juno replied, "But I gotta go now, things to do, placed to be!" "Yes, I understand, I'll be expecting you back next month. Over and out!" said the boss. "Yeah, well, bye!" said Juno. She dug up her bikini, and went to the river nearby. There, she saw someone sitting with its feet in the water. She decided to scare it by tickling its feet. She swam under water, but suddenly, she felt an enormous rapid. "Oh no! This isn't good!" she thought. "I can't get out of the river! I'm out of breath and I can't get to the shore! I'm going to die!" But just when she thought she was really dad, two hands lifted her out of the water. She looked up, right in the eyes of.. Goten! "What were you thinking! Swimming in a rapid?!" he said. "Well, how could I know thare was a rapid! I've never been here before in my entire life! Now let go of me!" she yelled. "Oh, thank you for saving me, Goten!" Goten said in a squeeky voice. "It was nothing!" Juno said, and she flew off. "Bye!" Goten said. But Juno didn't reply. Goten went back to his spot by the river. "Hey!" he thought, "I can't think with an empty stomach!" And he flew to the city to get something to eat.  
  
"So.." said Trunks.. "So.." said Faith. "What do we do now?" said Trunks. "I have no idea.. Let's sit down somewhere." said Faith. "In the forest. And that's not a question. That's an order." And so they went to sit in the camp where Faith and Juno had begun to set up their camp the previous night. "Who's that black haired girl and what does she want?" asked Faith angrily. "Her name's Pan, and she's a cousin of Goten. I guess she want to be my girlfriend, but I don't want her to. She's too young." said Trunks. "How old are you anyway?" asked Faith. "I'm 19. You?" asked Trunks. "I'm 18." answered Faith. : You're not too young for me!" said Trunks with a big smile. "No.. I guess I'm not..." said Faith. "So.. ? What do you think? Can it work?" Trunks said hopefully. "I think not.. but we can always try.." said Faith. Just when they wanted to kiss, Juno appeared. "Faith!!!! We've got problems!" "What's wrong?!" said Faith, shocked. "It's the boss!!" yelled Juno. "He's coming to earth!!!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter is here!!!!!  
I don't know exactly when the next chapter comes.  
Thanx again for the reviews!!!! Keep them coming!  



End file.
